Boggans
History During the War of Trees, the Boggans decided that their duty to human dreamers came first. The Tuatha declared that henceforth, boggans would aid all who were in need, human of fae. In the Mythic Age, they had the power of benevolent gods. Thier powers were vastly diminished in the Sundering and most boggans took up guardianship of specific villages, glens or families. Following the Shattering, their close proximity to humanity helped them survive. The Boggan's intimate knowledge of humans allowed them to be instrumental in adapting the Changeling Way ritual and ensuring its knowledge was distributed as quickly as possible. Their birthrights helped them find dreamers and fellow kithain who most needed glamour and aid them as well. They provided a foundation of help and care than enabled the commoners to work together and survive the early days of the Interregnum. Many boggans found places for themselves in the medieval Catholic Church while others, especially those with deep ties to specific places or bloodlines took positions as serfs, servants, craftsmen and artisans that allowed them to stay near them. After The Resurgence The Boggans were native to Britain and remained one of the most plentiful kiths there. The villages and vales of Cymru kept up cultural traditions that were comfortable for the boggans and protected them in certain ways. Boggans also served House Scathach in the ancient freeholds or guarded small hidden glens. The Boggan Lifestyle Boggans are at the heart of kithain society. They can lead oathcircles or fight in battles if that is the greatest need but they shy away from positions of authority. Their reputation for reliabilty and ability to self-sacrifice is unmathced. They craft, they listen, they provide as best they can and hide in plain sight. They make themselves indespensable and often unnoticed and use all their skills to cultivate the image that they are peaceful and harmless. While that is also a self-serving and misleading stereotype, almost all Boggans, even the most Unseelie, are fervent supporters of the Escheat. Boggans thrive in politics and intruige- and freeholds. They tend to be in charge of the day-to-day operations of the larger freeholds and are commonly granted positions like herald, chancellor, scribe, steward and reeve. Many boggans have quietly usurped power from their sidhe leiges with the nobles none the wiser. When boggans have their own holdings, they tend to be small, secure, well-organized and modest with a simple rustic look. Birthrights *Craftwork: If unobserved, Boggans can accomplish any task involving simple physical labor in one-third the normal time. They gain a +2 dice bonus on all craft rolls because of their affinity for work. *Social Dynamics:– Boggans have a 6th sense regarding people and their secrets. Boggans gain a +2 dice bonus on all Perception + Empathy rolls Sense Motive rolls. This birthright works even when dealing with mortals. Frailty *Call of the Needy – When confronted by someone in legitimate need, a boggan must help them; it would take a Willpower (dif 10) to avoid assisting that person in some way. They method for helping might be unorthodox or not necessarily what the petitioner had in mind. Seelie vs Unseelie More boggans are Unseelie than the other kiths realize- they are just cunning enough to hide their dominant legacy. Unseelie boggans still value hard work and still respond to the call of the needy. A seelie picks up on the subtle glances of would-be lovers. Unseelie tend to notice conspiratorial relationships and rivalries by comparison. Unseelie boggans tend to use their talents to exploit the needy and take advantage of situations for selfish ends but that describes a number of seelie boggans too. Boggans, more than practically any other kith, support each other despite the politics of Courts.The only real distinction is in dominant legacies and court alliances. They will however take action against one of their own when the villain: *is a boggart *is a boggan who is close to becoming dauntain *is an extremely abusive and obvious ravager *has gotten caught at rhapsody or attempted rhapsody Warrens Boggans form warrens to work together on projects that could focus on crafting, community service or gossip. Some warrens live and work together full-time, others only gather en masse for scheduled meetings and events. Its not uncommon for warrens to help each other answer the call of the needy even outside of their specific purview. Boggans in The Market Boggans are active participants within the knocker-run crafting guilds of The Market. A number of them have their own little shops there. The staff of Castle Riverscape and other larger holdings do a lot of their shopping there as well. Domino This is a secretative society of assassins within the Midnight Court who answer directly to the Lord of Shadows. A surprising number are Unseelie boggan. Named for the mask, Domino is a faction that most kithain outside of a handful of boggan and sluagh have ever heard of. go to the Kithain Page or go to the Main Main Changeling Page